bee_swarm_simulatorfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:L1242092/My Hive - July 19th, 2018
Swarm * 1x Frosty Bee* * 3x Rage Bee* * 1x Honey Bee* * 1x Exhausted Bee* * 3x Baby Bee * 4x Demon Bee * 2x Diamond Bee * 4x Lion Bee * 4x Music Bee * 6x Ninja Bee * 3x Shy Bee * 1x Cobalt Bee * 1x Crimson Bee * 1x Gummy Bee * 1x Photon Bee * 1x Tabby Bee* Comments Wow! What a month! The last update we had sure was a gamechanger. I had saved up about 50 Royal Jellies in preparation for the update, but in total, I've probably used several hundreds since its release - just from quest rewards! As a result of that, my hive looks almost nothing like what it was before. Event bees aside, only four of my 29 remaining bees are the same now as they were before. The rest have had dozens of jellies applied each, either in trying to create a general improvement in overall quality or in trying to find bees to help complete certain quests. This amount of jellies quickly allowed me to discover the last few bees I yet hadn't. For the gifted bees, I consider myself rather fortunate. My first Star Egg hatched into the Honey Bee, which was the first Honey Bee I had ever had. This wasn't too great, I think, since my conversion rate was already incredibly high, but the bonus together with my badges gave me a boost of +875% to my overall conversion rate, so it's nothing to scoff too much at. The next Star Egg hatched into the Rage Bee, which was the one bee was I hoping to have a gifted version of to be able to take down bosses and the Ant Challenge much more easily. After that, jellies granted me two gifted Exhausted Bees in a row, but the second one didn't apply its bonus twice, nor did it help me get any closer to using the Bronze Amulet machine, so I eventually morphed it into something else. I soon after got a gifted Frosty Bee, which was a nice addition with my six new Ninja Bees. Finally, I managed to get to a thousand tickets, and rather than hold onto them for a chance at maybe getting some new ticket item later, I decided I really wanted to get a Star Treat and turn my Tabby Bee gifted, so I did. The three Star Treats from the new quests will eventually be going towards my Photon, Crimson, and Cobalt bees with the Gummy Bee not receiving any Star Treat ever. I intend to leave that bee as an effective tool for filling out my hive in case the last Royal Jelly I used gave me a worse result than having the Gummy Bee around. I'm pretty much maxed out now on several bees that are primarily valuable for their utility. I don't want any more Rage, Baby, or Music bees. The number of Music Bees I have may be too much already, but I'm struggling to want to cut one for something else. I could also conceivably cut a Shy Bee for something else, but the Shy Bee produces bombs, so it's probably fine. If there was any change to really consider, it would be whether I would want to have more Demon Bees instead of Lion Bees, but that probably won't be much of an improvement to make. It's almost as if, at this point, my hive is as optimal as I can envision it, able to be improved now only with getting more slots, more gifted bees, or new event or utility bees. The Royal Jellies I get will still be pumped into wherever the Gummy Bee is, and if I get another legendary on this list, I will probably start converting one of that type that is highest or lowest in the hive based on what kind of conversion rate it has. That kind of sifting process is how I've ended up having Diamond and Shy bees mostly towards the bottom and Demon, Baby, and Rage bees mostly towards the top. It provides a small optimization in conversion. As far as those new quest lines go, the only one I'm close to finishing is the Panda Bear one. The Onett quest is too time intensive and gated and the Mother Bear quest too expensive for me to finish. The Panda ones have been easy enough. I have really enjoyed the Ant Challenge. I have even made it onto the leaderboard several times. My highest rank was 8th or something, at a point when having a score of 133 was good enough for that. I haven't scored as well on that in some time though because of adjustments I made to my hive before this version. I used to have four or five Riley Bees in the hive when I was working on Star Journey 2 and five or six Buckos when I was working on Star Journey 3. I'm currently on Star Journey 4, but I've got plenty of sources of Token Link and Focus to not worry about making special accommodations. The next quest is similar, though getting all of the Baby Love tokens is certainly going to take some time. Apart from that, it's just a matter now of farming up some honey and saving up to potentially buy more slots. I haven't gotten lucky like some others have to get an additional gifted egg drop from the Werewolf or boss mobs, but I intend to be available to slot it immediately when the time comes. I have two Diamond Eggs in my inventory that I don't believe I will ever use. Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts